Crónicas de Domino City No 01
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Dos malditas semanas planeando la camándula perfecta para hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Kaiba. Pero, es Seto Kaiba; se espera cualquier cosa el 25 de octubre. Dedicado a Sarita: feliz cumpleaños, loca.


  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Dedicado a:** Sarita  
**Notas: **Este fic lo escribí en honor al putísimo cumpleaños de Seto Kaiba 25 de ctubre y por el cumpleaños de **Saritakinomoto, Sarita** nomás. 27 de octubre. Antes que comiencen a leer, explico que mi estilo, si bien no ha cambiado, ha aumentado en mi léxico. En cristiano: pongo a los personajes puteándose la madre como quien dice "hola". Si logran tragarse todos los _carajos_ y _mierdas_, creo que podrán terminar de leer esta huevada de fic. Pero huevada fina. _Full finura_ **Radfel**'s quote  
**Nombres:** Como ya terminó Yu-Gay-Oh!... Yu-Gi-Oh! no es spoiler que al espíritu del Faraón, Yami o como quiera que le digan, lo llame por su nombre, **Atem**. Y si estás leyendo esto **Radfel**, ya sé que me dirás que es **Atemu** y no **Atem** porque así figura en el manga, pero si bien Takahashi fue a Egipto antes de dibujar el manga, sabe bastante de historia egipcia y hasta lee jeroglíficos, pone al sacerdote Seth hablando en inglés. Entonces, que no me joda, le digo Atem y ya. ¿Algún problema? ¡Demándenme!  
  


**Crónicas de Domino City N. 01**

  
  
-No siempre vas a ganar, Atem -comentó, con un ligero toque de sarcasmo, el rubio.  
  
-Lo sé, pero realmente aquí no veo que YO gane algo.  
  
-¡¿Tú?! No te hagas pasar por el huevón que más sufre en el mundo, Atem. Sabes bien que yo tampoco lo estoy disfrutando. Es más, no he disfrutado absolutamente nada de esto -declaró Jounouchi, sentándose de un salto sobre la carpeta de Atem.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? O sea, ¿de verdad que no has disfrutado nada? -preguntó Honda, haciendo acto de presencia en el salón-. ¿Nada de nada?  
  
-Sí, gay, como lo oyes: no me gusta nada esto. L-O-O-D-I-O.  
  
-Puuuuta, pues... -comenzó a decir Honda, sentándose en la carpeta de en frente-...Pues si odias todo esto, ¿por qué carajos no te vas? Nadie te está obligando.  
  
-Hasta que escucho algo inteligente -soltó Atem-. No quiero decir que nada de lo que hayas dicho antes haya sido medio huevón, Jounouchi, para nada -agregó, sonriendo con malicia-. Si eres quien más se queja, ¿por qué no mandas al carajo a Kaiba y se acabó?  
  
Jounouchi se quedó frío. Tenía que admitir que éso sí era un comentario inteligente, medio ofensivo, pero inteligente al fin y al cabo. Si lo único que había hecho era quejarse del malnacido de Kaiba, ¡¿por qué demonios seguía metido en el asunto?! Después de todo, él detestaba tanto a Kaiba como Kaiba a él. Y sabía perfectamente que éso era lo único que tenían en común... Quizás el hecho de que ambos adoraran a sus hermanos menores también... Que sus viejos sean unos hijos de puta, que eran buenos duelistas y... ¡Momentito! ¡¿Desde cuándo él, Katsuya Jounouchi, pensaba que tenía algo en común con Seto Kaiba?!  
  
-Atem, desgraciado hijo de... -se quejó el rubio, cogiéndose la cabeza-. Ya hasta me dio miedo pensar en la respuesta.  
  
-Mierda, mis respetos, Atem -se burló Honda-. Hace años que trato de hacer de Jounouchi un ser pensante y jodiente. Logré hacer de él un ser jodiente, pero pensante, nunca... Recién ahora veo que SÍ puede pensar y mira, hasta le duele. **(1)**  
  
Atem apenas los escuchaba hablar-gritarse-putearse-la-madre. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su conversa mental con su aibou:  
  
Sólo te pido una razón para obligarme a hacer esto.  
  
_Atem, ya deja de quejarte. Hace 2 semanas que empezamos esto y hoy, siendo el último día, no te vas a tirar para atrás._  
  
No, aibou, no me estás entendiendo. No he dicho que voy a desertar de la misión de mierda que tenemos (aunque créeme que ganas no me faltan). Lo he hecho 2 semanas y hoy, después de tanta mariconada, no pienso dejar la cuestión a medias. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es una razón que justifique el hecho, el puto hecho, de que esté aquí haciendo lo que estoy haciendo.  
  
_¿Y qué estás haciendo?_  
  
Estoy en el primer descanso de clases, en el maldito salón escuchando a este par insultándose y tomándose de gays, esperando a Bakura para planear lo de mañana.  
  
_¿Y qué hay con mañana?_  
  
Que es 25 de octubre...  
  
_¿Y qué es el 25 de octubre?_  
  
Aibou, no me hagas decirlo. Bastante tengo con ser parte de toda esta camándula, como para aceptar en público lo que estoy haciendo. Mira que si esto sale a la luz yo lo niego todo.  
  
_ Ése es tu problema, Atem._  
  
Ya sé que mi problema mide 1.86m, está podrido en dinero y es el ente corpóreo más arrogante de este plano de existencia. Dime algo que no sepa.  
  
_Tu problema no es Kaiba (no importa cuánto lo digas); tu problema es la actitud que tienes frente a esto. ¡Es su cumpleaños! No es como si mañana fuéramos a organizar una orgía en su casa. Sólo planeamos algo pequeño, como para hacerlo más humano._  
  
Aibou... Nunca... NUNCA, ¡¡¡NUNCA!!! Vuelvas a decir la palabra orgía en la misma oración que Kaiba. No se puede. No procede... ¡Mierda...! Ya me están llegando las imágenes mentales...  
  
_Hemos venido planeando esto desde hace 2 semanas con Mokuba. Tenemos todo en orden; nada puede salir mal. Mira que Kaiba no debe tener ni la más peregrina idea de lo que le espera._  
  
En eso tienes razón. Será la sorpresa de su vida: mañana me encontrará con mi mejor cara de mierda, reservada sólo y exclusivamente para él, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños y acercándole un pedacito de torta, ¿no? Hoy saliendo de la escuela también compro globos de colores y cintas. Si Ra me tiene en su gloria, me dejará morir antes de que eso suceda.  
  
_Creo que se te olvida que éste también es mi cuerpo. Es más, es MI cuerpo._  
  
Genial. La vida es bella. No solo tengo que vivir sabiendo que participé de la fiesta sorpresa para Kaiba, sino que ahora me escupes que soy un maldito parásito.  
  
-¡Mira Jounouchi, a mí no me interesa saber de tus tendencias gays hacia Kaiba!  
  
-¡No seas pendeeeeeeeeeeeeeeejo! -gritó Jounouchi, bajándose de la carpeta-. ¡No quiero nada con ese imbécil! ¡Y aquí no te hagas el desentendido que el gay eres tú!  
  
-Sólo porque somos pareja dices eso. Puta madre, Jounouchi, es hora de que tú también salgas del clóset -se burló Bakura desde la puerta del salón.  
  
Bakura El Psicótico le dedicó una putísima y maliciosa media sonrisa al rubio. Cómo amaba joderle la paciencia... Cómo amaba joderle la puta paciencia a todos los de ahí. Claro que a Honda le jodía _otras cosas_.  
  
Atem seguía en su conversa mental con Yuugi, tratando de autoobligarse a olvidar todo lo que pudiera suceder en el cumpleaños de Kaiba. Bakura cerró la puerta tras él y se paró junto a Honda. Le echó una mirada a Atem.  
  
-Ver al Faraón _ayudando_ en la fiesta de Kaiba es como ver la alineación planetar -se burló el peliblanco.  
  
-Hace rato que no dices nada, Atem, ¿qué haces?  
  
-Estoy parasitando un cuerpo -contestó, sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de Bakura.  
  
-Bueno, mañana podremos ir a parasitar la casa de Kaiba todos juntos. ¿Qué le vas a regalar a Kaiba, Faraón? -preguntó Bakura, buscando joder un rato.  
  
-No sé... -comenzó a decir Atem, jugando con sus mechones rubios como si con él no fuera la cosa-. Pensaba comprar una cintita roja, ponérmela en el cuello y regalarme al malnacido de Kaiba. O mejor aún, podría prostituirte en las calles y ver si es que logro sacar algo de dinero para comprarle algo más a la altura de Kaiba, no sé, ¿un perro, quizás?  
  
-Te propongo algo mejor -dijo Bakura, buscando algo qué decir; no iba a soportar que Atem tuviera la última palabra-. ¿Por qué no prostituímos a Jounouchi y luego se lo regalamos como perro a Kaiba?  
  
-¡Déjense de mariconadas! -gritó Jounouchi-. Bastante tenemos con saber que iremos a su putísimo cumpleaños que para colmo nosotros le estamos organizando como para llegar con regalos mañana.  
  
-¿Se han dado cuenta? -preguntó Honda, acercándose a Atem y Bakura-. Se enojó por el hecho de llegar con regalos y no por decirle perro. Para mí que ya está saliendo del clóset.  
  
-Así que por fin, Jounouchi, has comprendido una de las grandes leyes de la vida -soltó Atem, sonriendo.  
  
-_What the fucking fuck?_ -escupió Jounouchi. **(2)**  
  
-Que la vida es una perra -contestó Bakura, apoyándose en Honda para hablar-. Y que para sobrevivir tienes que ser más perra que ella.  
  
Jounouchi estaba a punto de soltar una de sus tan comunes puteadas (reservada especialmente para momentos como ése, en el que Atem y Bakura se la pasaban agarrándolo de huevón), pero la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe.  
  
-¿Qué hay, Otogi? -preguntó Honda, volteando ligeramente el cuello para verlo.  
  
-Ahhhhhhhhh... -se quejó Otogi, jugando con sus mechones de cabello-. Buscaba un lugar vacío y me encuentro con una reunión de gays.  
  
-Vete a la mierda y jódete, Otogi. **(3)**  
  
-Sólo me tratan así por ser el único heterosexual aquí, ¿no?  
  


............:::::::::Silencio Profundo:::::::::............

  
Veamos:  
  
Atem mantenía con Yuugi una relación _estable_. El único y mínimo inconveniente era que ambos compartían el mismo cuerpo. O citando a Yuugi, Atem estaba parasitando su cuerpo. Fuera de ese pequeñísimo y minúsculo problema, estaban bien.  
  
Honda tenía una relación media suicida, pero ¿normal? Estaba con Bakura, ambos Bakura. Y se llevaba tan bien con el Bakura lindo como con el psicópata.  
  
Y Jounouchi...  
  
-¡Momentito! -protestó el rubio-. El hecho de que estos, mis (dizque) mejores amigos sean unos cabros de mierda no quiere decir que yo sea uno.  
  
-¿Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...? -soltó Otogi, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado-. ¿No que quieres con Kaiba?  
  
-¿¡DE D"NDE HAN SACADO ESO?! -explotó el rubio, rojo de la cólera, o quién sabe de qué más.  
  
-Pues, es verdad, ¿no? -soltó Honda-. Siempre gritas y puteas pero nunca lo has negado.  
  
-¿Ah, no? -dijo Jounouchi.  
  
-No -contestaron Atem y Bakura.  
  
-El no negarlo quizás no significa afirmación, pero queda explícito dentro del margen de lo que se puede interpretar por terceros como una confirmación no aceptada por quien no lo niega -comentó Otogi.  
  
-En cristiano -interrumpió Atem:- como no lo niegas, nosotros interpretamos eso como un "sí me gusta el malnacido de Kaiba y qu".  
  
-Eso fue lo que dije -se quejó Otogi.  
  
-Comprende, Otogi -consoló Honda-, que para un intelecto como éste (aquí Jounouchi) no le puedes hablar así de bonito.  
  
-Bueno, como sea... -dijo Otogi-. Yo y mi heterosexualidad nos vamos de aquí.  
  
Otogi cerró la puerta de un golpe.  
  
-Yo creo que es gay -comentó Jounouchi.  
  
-Yo también -dijeron Atem, Bakura y Honda.  
  
-Estamos perdiendo tiempo. Deberíamos pensar en cómo hacemos mañana.  
  
Bakura volteó a verlo. Era obvio que ése ya no era Atem.  
  
-Habla, Yuugi, ¿cómo te ha tratado la puta vida? -soltó el peliblanco.  
  
-Ahí, bien, como siempre. Uno que otro parásito no declarado infectándome el organismo, pero nada más -contestó Yuugi-. ¿Podemos dejar de lado la dizque heterosexualidad de Otogi y las no aceptadas tendencias gay de Jounouchi hacia Kaiba para pensar en mañana?  
  
-Acepto que estos maricones me vengan con sus mariconadas, pero... ¡¿Tú, Yuugi?!  
  
-Ya, ya, calma. Mira que yo sólo te molesto con Kaiba porque es divertido. Si de VERDAD quieres algo con él, ése ya no es mi problema. Si quieres te puedo decir cómo salir del clóset; no seré yo quien te saque a patadas de él.  
  


............:::::::::Silencio Profundo:::::::::............

  
Todos mirando a Jounouchi.  
  
-¿Pueden dejar de poner mi heterosexualidad en tela de juicio y comenzar a hablar de lo que tenemos que hablar? -soltó, por fin, Jounouchi.  
  
-¿Y de qué carajo vamos a hablar?  
  
-Pues, para variar, de KAIBA -comentó Bakura.  
  
-Ah, eso -comenzó a decir Yuugi-. Mañana es su cumpleaños y si bien él no nos considera sus amigos, nosotros sí... -Yuugi dejó de hablar para ver los rostros de los presentes-. Bueno, me retracto: mañana es su cumpleaños y si bien no nos considera sus amigos, YO sí lo hago. Y como MOKUBA es nuestro amigo vamos a ayudarlo.  
  
-Supongo que si sale mal algo, siempre podemos echarle la culpa a Mokuba, ¿no?  
  
Ya lo dije aibou, si esto sale a la luz yo lo niego todo.  
  
-Mokuba dice que su hermano no tiene horarios definidos en la oficina, así que durante estas últimas 2 semanas ha estimado el horario que quizás siga esta semana. Si es así, mañana estará en su casa entre las mil setecientas y mil setecienas cincuenta horas, del horario de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa Japonés y...  
  
Jounouchi le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.  
  
-Deja de jugar tantos videojuegos de espionaje, Yuugi, que se te está quemando el cerebro.  
  
-¡Bah! Sólo porque tú nunca puedes pasarlos.... Como decía, mañana fácil que estamos listos en su casa como a las... ¿4:30 pm? Tenemos entre media y una hora para hacer... Hacer lo que tengamos que hacer en su casa.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Colgar globitos? -preguntó Bakura.  
  
-Mmmmmmm... Mokuba me comentó que tienen un buen bar -pensó en voz alta Honda-. Podría hacer gala de mis habilidades de barman y ver qué preparo.  
  
-¿En media hora?  
  
-Oh, no subestimes mis habilidades, Yuugi.  
  
-¿Y los invitados? -preguntó Jounouchi.  
  
-Tú eres el encargado de eso -dijo Yuugi.  
  
-Ah, verdad, sí. Ya lo hice.  
  
-No te creo. ¿A quiénes has invitado?  
  
-A medio Domino City.  
  
-¿¡Qué?! -gritó Yuugi-. Sabes que Kaiba nos odiará por hacerle esta fiesta sorpresa y tú para colmo invitas a toda la ciudad. ¿Qué crees qu...?  
  


............:::::::::Silencio Profundo:::::::::............

  
-Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? -soltó Yuugi, al cabo de un rato.  
  
-¿Yo? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo ¿Cómo crees? Darme la autoridad de invitar a quien me diera la gana a su casa... ¿Yo? ¿Por qué haría una cosa así? -se defendió Jounouchi, con la respectiva cara de desentendido de siempre.  
  
-Tu sarcasmo no convence a nadie. En fin. Ya veremos cómo resulta todo esto.  
  
-Dos semanas en esta camándula del mal -comentó Bakura-. Dos semanas... Es increíble que Kaiba, siendo el paranoico que es, no se haya dado cuenta -agregó, con un ligero tono de sarcasmo en la voz.  
  
-Cierto -continuó Honda-. Esto debió de haber llegado ya a sus oídos. A estas alturas es casi imposible que no lo sepa.  
  
-Mmmmmmmmmmmmm... Si es así, ¿por qué no nos dices nada?  
  
-Están paranoicos -dijo Yuugi-. Es la camándula mejor planeada de toda la historia. Dudo que Kaiba sepa algo. Y si lo supiera hace días que nos hubiera dicho algo. Es más, ni siquiera nos mira.  
  
-Yuugi, eso último no es consuelo.  
  
-Sí, ya sé. Por eso lo dije.  
  
-Quizás lo hace a propósito -dijo Honda, cogiéndose el mentón-. Quizás sí sabe y por eso mismo no nos dice nada. Para que no sospechemos de él.  
  
-Pero si es así, Kaiba es lo suficientemente inteligente para haberse dado cuenta de que nosotros ya sabemos que él sabe. O que en su defecto, no tardaríamos en saber que ya sabe.  
  
-Y por ello mismo no hace nada para evitarlo. Para jodernos toda la camándula el último día.  
  
-Para mí que Kaiba está esperando a mañana para jodernos con algo -soltó Jounouchi.  
  
-¿Y qué? -preguntó Bakura.  
  
-¿Cómo que "y qu"? -dijo Yuugi.  
  
-O sea, si Kaiba trata de jodernos mañana, ¿eso nos va a importar? -soltó Bakura-. A mí no -agregó con una risita.  
  
Todos meditaban unos instantes las últimas palabras del peliblanco, cuando en ésas Yuugi recibió un mensaje de texto en el celular.  
  
-¿De quién es? -preguntó Jounouchi.  
  
-De Mokuba...  
  
-¿Y qué dice?  
  
-"Problemas. Mi nii-sama sabía y decidió hacer su viaje de negocios justo mañana. No estará toda la semana." Eso dice el mensaje -contestó Yuugi.  
  
Honda, Jounouchi y Bakura mostraron unas brillantes sonrisas torcidas.  
  
-¿Y qué? -preguntaron los tres.  
  


**Crónica Número Sacada del Expediente Del Caso Perteneciente al Folio Regristrado el día De los documentos oficiales policiales de Domino City. **

  
Lo sentimos, mucha de la información ha sido borrada de la base de datos.  
  
Así fue como el 25 de octubre del 20XX comenzó la fiesta de cumpleaños de Seto Kaiba (sin Seto Kaiba). Las autoridades de Domino City no comprendían cómo fue que media cuidad entrara en las instalaciones de la mansión Kaiba. Se registró de todo; desde el mayor índice de alcohol en una persona hasta varias combustiones espontáneas. Luego, con las respectivas necropsias de ley, se descubriría que muchas de las combustiones no fueron espontáneas, sino inducidas. La fiesta duró una semana completa. Amén. **(4)**  
  


Fin

  
**Notas:**  
  
**(1)** Eso de ser un _ser pensante y jodiente_ pertenece a **Little kei**. Frase que suele repetir no con mucha frecuencia.  
  
**(2)** _What the fucking fuck_ es una de las frases favoritas de **Ronaru**. Su favorita puede que sea _bitch_.  
  
**(3)** Libre adaptación de la inmortal frase de **Kazuya Mishima** (un amigo). _Que se vayan a la mierda y que se jodan_. Frase que por cierto tiene copyright aquí.  
  
**(4)** Lo de las _combustiones inducidas_ es una frase que solté pensando en Roy Mustang (_Hagane no Renkinjutsushi_, **Full Metal Alchemist**) y en cierta persona que va a hacer _cosplay_ de él: si no le sale el _cosplay_ y nos malogra a una de las buenas razones para ver _Hagaren_, pues, siempre podemos prenderle fuego. **(Little Kei)**  
  
**Más notas** (sí, como para que te aburras leyendo)...  
  
Si bien el fic no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, se entiende perfectamente. Carece de historia, y si tiene trama, no la he explotado. ¿Por qué? Porque esa es la idea del fic.  
Si se preguntan el porqué del título del fic, eso de Número 1, es porque quizás me anime a escribir más crónicas sobre Domino City.  
Aparte que este fic lo escribí a modo de regalo para **Sarita**, también va pensando en aquellos fieles a la causa que esperan la actualización de mis otros fics. Sí, los voy a terminar (sí, pero cuándo....) Ahora me encuentro en un _proyecto_ que más que trabajoso, es jodido. Dejo este fic como "adelanto". Aparte que le debo fics a varias personas (**Radfel, Kiri, Nakokun, Mochita**...).  
Sobre el asunto sucedido con **Radfel**, no tengo nada más que decir ya que mis _inofensivas_ opiniones sobre el caso ya las manifesté con ella (¿acaso no es asquerosamente útil el MSN?). Si a **alguien** no le gusta mis fics, se queja y posterioremente me borran todo rastro de ellos en ff . net, créanme que no me harán derretirme en bilis, ni mucho menos. Siempre es divertido buscar el IP de alguien en red y ver las innumerables formas de fregar la existencia a alguien a distancia.  
  
Sobre **Little Kei**...  
Debido a ciertos impases de **Little** (mi hermana) y **Denisse** dejo en claro que:  
**Little Kei** y yo sí somos hermanos, ya que surgió la duda de que éramos la misma persona con cuentas diferentes. En los pocos mails que te envié espero haberte aclarado la duda, **Denisse**, y la de muchos que pensaban lo mismo.  
Y si alguien se pregunta por qué nuestros estilos se parecen es porque, uno: es mi beta. Ella me corrige los fics y le hace pequeñas variaciones sin que alteren el sentido del fic. El común uso de diálogos en nuestros fics se debe a que así hablamos. Incluso muchos de los diálogos y frases son sacadas de conversaciones reales que tenemos o frases que escuchamos de nuestros amigos y consideramos demasiado buenas como para no ponerlas. Dos: Al principio mis fics eran los únicos que ella leía en español. Sí o sí se le quedaba mi puto estilo en la mente XD. Tres: Tenemos la costumbre de comentar los fics antes de escribirlos, incluso hacemos fics conjuntamente.  
Sobre el punto tres, quizás _pronto_ publiquemos un fic juntos. Y sólo por joder el primer capítulo lo publicará ella con su cuenta y el segundo yo en la mía y así hasta que nos aburramos.  
  
**Para terminar...**  
  
Hace casi medio año que no publico nada y aún sigo recibiendo reviews y estoy en la lista de autores favoritos y en alerta. Gracias por eso.  
  
Ya saben, alguna queja o si quieren mandarme un virus escríbanme un mail o dejen un review.  
  
**RavenTears**   
  
**Notas de Little Kei**  
  
Pequeña corrección acerca de la afirmación escrita dos líneas para arriba: no ha sido _casi_ medio año, sino _más_ de medio año. En fin...  
  
Pequeña observación: ¿se me quedó el estilo de RavenTears? Sólo podría decir algo al respecto: _ah, chucha_. Denisse me dijo que mi estilo se parecía al de Radfel, pero he aquí que mi hermanito dice que se parece al de él. Qué rebajada debo tener la autoestima para que me ande copiando de todos y todo sin razón de ser...  
  



End file.
